The objective of this phase I proposal is to discover novel antitumor agents which may offer therapeutic advantages over those which are currently available. This research program will be based on the chemical synthesis of certain analogs of the antitumor antibiotic fredericamycin A. These analogs may possess greater potency, better drug delivery properties, and fewer side effects than the parent natural product. In addition, the analogs synthesized in this phase I study may provide clues as to the biochemical mechanism of action of fredericamycin A. Any advances made during the course of this work will create a solid foundation for an exciting, indepth phase II program.